1. Field of the Invention
The present invention broadly relates to hanging file systems for desk drawers or the like. More particularly, it relates to an improved hanging file system employing extensible corner joints for holding a variety of hanging file sizes in filing drawers. The field of the invention includes U.S. Classes 211, Subclasses 182, 183, 191, 204, 206 and Class 312, Subclass 184.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Hanging file folder frames are well known in the art. A variety of configurations exist. Such frames may be integrated into original equipment drawers, or they may be retrofitted to existing equipment.
Bojarn, U.S. Pat. No. 3,788,718 discloses a rigid frame with slip button type connectors for attaching the sides and the ends together. It is constructed of plastic and is of fixed dimensions.
Barber, U.S. Pat. No. 4,312,453 discloses a file hanging system employing two "U" shaped brackets and "U" shaped groves in which the brackets travel.
Broek, U.S. Pat. No. 4,658,966 discloses a hanging file system for blueprints and such. It comprises a frame to be attached to the blueprint and wall brackets mounting a rod that mates with the frame.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,726,635 issued to Rariden for a hanging file folder support assembly is comprised of bars to be disposed in drawers at right angles to one another. The side bars of this system are secured within the drawer. Goedken, U.S. Pat. No. 4,887,873, discloses a file system with rails having a camming surface at their forward end to engage a slot on the inside surface of the front wall of the file drawer. The rail further extends rearward and has a downward extending leg.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,944,080, issued to Hansen Mar. 16, 1976, discloses a structure for supporting hanging file folders. The structure includes a pair of side rail wire members attached to solid plates that are attached or formed from the ends of the file drawer.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,236,770, issued to Moore Dec. 2, 1980, discloses a device to be inserted on the ends of hanging file folders to allow them to slide more easily along the bars of the systems such as those disclosed in the above patents.
Some of the rigid systems disclosed in the above mentioned patents require special slots or holes in the drawers. While these systems can support substantial weight, they are not removable.
Other patents disclose hanging file frames that are more self contained and which provide a more flexible structure. Alexander, U.S. Pat. No. 4,049,127, discloses a frame that is primarily comprised of side rails, cross-members and a pair of legs. The rails are joined to the cross-members and the legs by corner fittings. The corner fittings in this patent are "U" shaped allowing the side rails to slide forward and rearward through the fittings. U.S. Pat. No. 4,030,610, also issued to Alexander, discloses a structure fairly similar to his previous cited patent. The hanging file frame includes rails, two cross-members and four downward extending legs. The components are joined at each corner by corner fitting of strong plastic. These corner fittings allow the side rails to slide forward and rearward while holding the legs and the cross-members rigid.
Godfrey, U.S. Pat. No. 4,176,753 discloses a hanging file support frame once again with two side rails, two cross-members, and two downward extending leg assemblies. These components are joined by four corner fittings that also allow the side rails to slide forward and rearward and which allow the side rails to be inserted in the bracket through the outer face of the bracket. The cross members in this structure are hollow.
Alexander, U.S. Pat. No. 4,091,933 discloses a hanging file system having two end legs, two cross-members, side rails, and four corner supports. The legs and the cross members enter the corner supports at right angles to one another while the side rails are constructed in such a manner that they mate with the outer surfaces of the corner supports. The corner supports have biased hooked portions formed in their outer surface that slide the rails upon the fittings from front to rear.
Snowden, U.S. Pat. No. 4,526,277 discloses a hanging file frame employing legs joined by cross-pieces or feet. My earlier issued U.S. Pat. No. 5,205,626 discloses a hanging file system having two side rails, two cross member rods and two hoops joined together by four modular joint supports. Two sizes of corner joint supports are disclosed to adapt the system to receive either letter or legal files.
Walter, U.S. Pat. No. 3,999,663, discloses a frame for suspended file folders that employs extensible cross members. the cross-members have center slides to convert the width of the frame. Meyer, U.S. Pat. No. 4,295,571, discloses a file folder support rack that has scissor type ends which allow adjustment of the width of the rack. The inventors of each of these systems recognized the need for a hanging file frame that can accommodate a variety of hanging file sizes. Letter or legal file frame may not accommodate paper sizes such as "A-4" or other international or foreign standards.
The prior art fails to disclose a hanging file system which is convertible from a legal to letter configuration without the replacement of several components. Adjustable file frames that can accommodate intermediate sizes use relatively complicated or unstable adjustment systems. Hanging file systems often lack stability and rigidity. Either makes the handling of heavy files difficult for the frame to structurally sustain.
Hence, it is desirous to provide an easy to use stable hanging file system that can convert to accommodate a variety of hanging file dimensions. This system should incorporate the design features and advantages of my patented hanging file system such as structurally stronger corner joints and support legs that may flex to rest against the end corners of the file drawer. In other words, the corner joint construction should remain resilient while offering the ability to control the width of the frame. Therefore, it is desirous to provide a corner joint that is slidably adjustable between letter and legal sizes, allowing intermediate deployment to accommodate international and foreign standards.
Another desirable advantage would be the ability of the frame system to be longitudinally adjusted to compressively secure the files for storage and transportation or another reason. Often, especially when files are initially installed, the files are not full and do not occupy the entire drawer or enclosure area in which they are contained. The prior art fails to address this problem adequately. Thus, it would be desirable to provide a frame system that longitudinally expands or contracts to prevent longitudinal movement of the files inside the frame.